1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a monochrome light emitting display device and a method for fabricating the same, in which a pixel structure of a monochrome light emitting display device is changed to improve a contrast ratio and resolution and at the same time color shift is prevented from occurring to display clearer image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as image display devices used as monitors for personal computers, personal digital assistants, and various information devices, light weight and thin flat panel display devices are used mostly. Examples of the flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices, light emitting display devices, plasma display panels, field emission display devices, and so on.
Of the flat display devices, the light emitting display device has a great contrast ratio owing to use of a light emitting display panel which emits a light for itself, enables fabrication of an super thin display device, and is easy to produce a motion picture owing to a response time period of a few microseconds μs.
Generally, a light emitting display panel for displaying color images includes three sub-pixels for displaying red, green, and blue, as one unit pixel. In this case, red, green or blue color filter is respectively formed in each sub-pixel, whereby a color image is displayed.
Although medical devices, illuminators using surface light sources, guide information display devices and display devices for black-and-white advertisement according to the related art have not been required to display color images, a monochrome light emitting display panel has not been commercially used. For this reason, a mono liquid crystal display device from which red, green and blue color filters are removed has been used.
Particularly, despite the fact that medical devices or guide information display devices should display images of high resolution, high luminance and high picture quality, a liquid crystal display device from which red, green and blue color filters are removed has been used. For this reason, problems have occurred in that a contrast ratio of the liquid crystal display device is deteriorated and color shift is caused.